The Hunted
by kaala-nightingale
Summary: in a time when magic is outlawed.With magic holders getting killed life has just begun for a group of teenagers. summary bad but stories good


In a new day and age with a corrupted government that has deemed having magic in your blood is a form mutation; and once you find out you have the power. All normal rules go flying out the window.

You learn to live by one rule, one law that is followed by all who those who carry the magic.

Hide or be killed.

Me, I've that rule to a Tee; but one on stupid event, one stupid moment, now has me chained and handcuffed to a seat inside a dark speeding van that was leading me to my death; all because I was stupid.

The past events were playing over and over in my mind; making me sick.

"Stupid" I growled out, hitting my head against the wall of the van.

"Shut it" was my captors familiar voice.

Suddenly without any notice the van jerked to stop, making me slide forward; putting a stain on my wrist.

"Damn it" I muttered under my breath, wishing I could lightly massage my wrist.

Not even seconds later; the sound of heavy footsteps seemed to bounce of the walls of the van, giving me mere seconds warning before the door opened with a bang.

A harsh light filled the van; almost blinding me.

Before my could even adjust, strong hands grabbed my shoulder and forearms; tightening their grip; I was dead set, bad pun, that it was going to leave some ugly bruise's; if I lived that long.

I sigh in relief when the handcuffs were removed. But it was short lived when I was roughly pushed out the door; I quickly lost my footing; having been sitting for ages.

My face hit the gravel with a thud, my mouth filled with dirt. I gingerly made it to my knees; spitting out the dirt, which earned me a zap – A high voltage zap.

My body convulsed on the spot, a scream built up in my up in my throat, but died before it reached my lips; a whimper taking its place.

My body fell to the ground with another thud. I laid there unable to move when a coarse voice said

"Take her to cell sixteen"

I got feeling back in to my body when my arms where moved behind my back; another pair of handcuffs clanked around my wrist; these ones felt tightener then the last.

The same rough, strong hands clumped around my shoulder and forearms again; yanking me up from the ground – yep I was going to bruise, maybe even before I die.

The Hunter's started half walking, half dragging me. I lifted my head; fear bean to sprint through me.

I desperately wanted to run away and hide never to be found again, I wanted to curl in to a small ball and die that way, once I saw the large grey building that almost had no window.

But it wasn't only the exterior that had me wanting running; it also what could happen on the inside; for all I knew they could put me in some sort of lab and cut and prod at me, just before you're murdered on live television; for the whole world to watch while there on the edge of their seats.

The Magic Hunters or Hunters are a government founded organisation to catch and destroy all people with Magic in their blood; all they ask in return is a fun show to watch - Yeah and they call us monster.

There are only a few ways to identify if someone has magic.

One – You use your magic

Two – you have to wear contract, because flecks of a solid gold will enter your eyes

Three – A birthmark; which appears the day you get your magic. Through it each mark is different, like our magic; our magic doesn't just take one form for everyone, no it takes many. For e.g. power over one or all elements, super strength, able to use any weapon to_ its _full capability, able to teleport, really the list goes on and on.

It's just people are so afraid of us, of the magic because, really no one understands it not even us, and we can't learn without the threat of being killed.

And the Magic Hunters have been trained to detect these flaws, so you learn to hind or you end up like me.

Ending up doing something thing stupid and now paying the price

With every step I managed to take – I knew it would be some of my last.

Within Minutes I was at the door of Hunter HQ, the building seemed to have doubled in size, standing over me in a tarting way, as if building could speak, this one was saying "Welcome to hell, dirty blood"

A blind fold was roughly shoved over my eyes; I was now in complete darkness.

The door opened with creak that sent a shudder down my spine.

I hated the feeling of not being about to see – They could be leading me to my death for all I knew.

The Hunters were still dragging me; when I felt air change, cold and damp; the smell of musk, dusty mould

filled the air and my mouth, making me gag.

Our footsteps began to echo – A shiver run down my neck and spine; rising goose bumps upon my skin.

A loud clank boomed around me, hurting me my ears.

"You're trail will be in a day or so" Said a rough, tight voice to left; which seemed to be the hunter's standard

Voice before I was pushed crudely.

There was a feeling of falling before my knees hit cold concrete with a loudish thud.

The handcuffs were being removed within second, before the cell door slammed shut.

I removed my blind fold, to see black; I slowly turned to see a small glow, from a little light, almost right in

Front of my cell.

I dragged my body towards the warm glow.

I hesitantly looked down at my knees to see them already bruising, a harsh purple shade.

I delicately moved knees my chest, tears began to fall, as I sat there – I was going to die, and I had no way of

fighting back.

My breathing became sallow; till they became sobs, almost like an injured wolf.

"Oh for Christ sake, shut up" was almost shouted, my sobs died out.

For a second I thought it was a one of the Hunters - but the voice was different; not as rough, more drained

and tried.

"Huh" I mumbled, not evening able to muster a word.

"Just shut up, okay?" the voice said from the right "It's just going to get worst"

"Um how can it get worst?' I said teeth; I didn't even know this guy and he was already pissing me

His laugh rang throughout the cell echoing "Darlin' wait for the trail"

"Hmm whatever" I rumbled, coving the fear that was running though me.

I wanted to slam against the bars; I wanted out of here! But I l knew it would just earn me a Zap.

I wanted to keep talking to this stranger – as much as he was pissing me off, he was keeping me from breaking

down, in a way he was keeping me sane; not that would tell anyone that, even if I did know him.

I open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out; instead, I crawled over to the dark area of my cell.

The cold floor cut though to my bone, but somehow I fall sleep.

I was safe, I was home, my father was there, a brilliant smile on his face; his skin was alive and fresh.

A smiled crept up on my face; he was a beautiful man, with thick wavy black hair, blue eyes and a strong jaw,

I was almost a twin against him, same hair, and same fiery sprits, my eyes were just different – Grey, just like

my mother.

Tears sprung to my eyes at thought of my mother, I blinked the tear away; and he had changed, his face had

Lost its glow, its lively hood, bits of skin was falling off, showing me the pale bone; my scream filled the air as

he started moving towards me.

Startling zombie looks, he moved quite fast and soon his hands were wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me towards him.

His hot stinking breath was hitting my face, filling my nose and mouth, making me gasp and somehow gag at the same time.

An unknown instinct kicked in, while I kicked out; hitting him desperately in the gut.

A slap came out of know where, a stinging forming on my cheek.

"You stupid bitch!" A hunter growled, applying pressure to his right side.

"Get the hell up, your trails today" He snarled, yanking me by my arm, my eyes bulged; I was seriously surprise he didn't rip my arm out of its socket.

Handcuffs went on again, I looked down at my wrist; they were still bloody from yesterday, but no blind fold.

I was wrenched form my cell my bruised knees complaining against my weight.

We began walking – well limping oddly for me – when I noticed it; most, if not all of the cell doors were wide open, and empty.

_What was going on?_ I found myself asking _did they think I was dangerous and cleared everyone out, thinking I would start some sort of rebel._

I quickly squashed the thought, I needed to look strong, brave; soon was going to be getting my five minute of frame.

My eyes began to drift around me; I was defiantly in an underground level; the water and lighting tubes high on the concrete walls.

I stop short seeing a large metal door, I seemed frozen; the Hunters solution to the problem – roughly push me towards the door.

Behind it was a courtroom; where I will wrongly accused of using my magic; I could have been putting out a house fire saving a whole family from dying, and the pets. I would be hero if I didn't have magic, but that I do in their eyes I'm still evil, a monster.

Movement brought out of my thoughts, it was the Hunter moving toward the, turning the handle.

I actually thought about running, it was the perfect moment to do so, but there was one problem in my master plan – I wouldn't know how the hell to get of here.

So instead I stood my ground - _let the mayhem begin _was my though as the door open.

I felt a billon cameras zoom in on my face – which I was sure, was a mess.

The Hunter step even more forward "telling" them to step back and clear a path that I needed to be trailed; but the Hunter was eating the spotlight right up, a cocky grin plastered on his lips, eyes sprinkling.

All Hunter look the same; Tight crew cut that hugged their head, a monetary black uniform, that looked like it came from the special ops units, that enveloped their body, showing off every bit of muscle, too try and intimated us even more – but let me tell you something – wasn't the guy in the suite that freak me it, it was the fact that with a snap of their finger they could kills us.

Around their waist was a thick belt with two items, The Zap, and a set of keys.

After what felt like forever for my poor knee, finally I pushed though the coward.

A gasped pasted my lips, as understanding hit; all the cells were empty because, A dozen or so people were standing in a semi-circle around a tall platform that held one chair, for the Judge.

I was roughly pushed into the middle of the semi-circle, by the Hunter for a good show.

To my left was a boy – okay man would be a better term; he stood around six foot with muscle as big as a tree, I shudder.

Quickly looking to me right and lucky for me, there was no one there.

I felt something cold go around my ankles; I looked down, to see the hunter placing cuffs, I was now chained to all eleven people.

I felt eyes on me; I followed the feeling to the end of circle.

There was a tan looking guy, his dark hair coving eyes; he stood as if he bored, and almost instantly knew he was the stranger that was telling me shut up.

The Judge looked around 200 with thinning grey hair, and scary pale skin; his dark down eyes looked down at us; his lip turning into a snarl in disgust.

He stopped and stared openly at me; I wanted to shudder, but instead I stood my ground, looking back just a coldly.

A smirk appear on his lips, just a door slammed, drawing our attention.

A young man walked lazy towards us; he had a tall slim build, with dark crazy tangled hair, sticking up in all directions. The Hunter behind him had a look of panic on his face as he strangled to keep up with crazy hair.

I couldn't help but laugh; crazy hair looked over at me his eye sprinkling with humour.

And as if I could read his mind I knew he was telling me _if you think that funny wait till you see this _as he turned towards the Judge.

"Sorry Sir Dickhead, but couldn't you of set this in the afternoon, I much like my beauty sleep"

The Judge face went as bright red as a tomato. His face was priceless. I let out a heartily laugh.

"Zap them!" Sprit flew from the judge mouth.

I notice about several Hunters walk towards us, vulgar smile on all their faces.

I turned my head and stare straight at the Judge; a cold look on my face, I wasn't going to show this man – No monster my pain!

The Hunters footsteps died out, just after that Nic grunted in pain, in the corner of my eye, I saw his glasses falling before he did, with a soft groan.

I stuck in a deep breath as I heard the Hunter coming towards me; I reinforced my icy glare at the Judge.

In the mere second I thought I had… but nothing, nothing happen; just a small jabbing pain in my back.

The Judges face changed from amused to fear and revulsion; gasped filled the air, all eyes on me.

I slowly turned my head to see a frozen Hunter with a Zap jammed into my back, his thumb firmly pressing the button down.

Fear pulsed though me, and before I knew it, a harsh shot ran though my whole body, numb almost every inch of my body. I heard my body hit the ground with a thud.

"Monster, Mutations, Freaks!" Shrieked the Judge, spit flow from his mouth, his face almost as red as blood." I shall be skipping the information this morning due to the use of magic"

There was a pause as the Judge began to calm down, as he picked up a singular piece of paper.

Clearing his throat the Judge began to read.

"Stacey Ann Bolt, You have been charged with using you magic in public how do you plea?"

A whimper filled the silent air, my eyes flicked over to her, and my heart clutched a gasped almost passed my lips; she looked like my sister, they seemed to share the same small size, dark brown hair… I looked away, tears threating.

My stupid mistakes began to play in my mind again.

"I-I-I p-l-lea not guilty" she stammered.

The judge went on like that, asking if we were guilty or not.

Almost everyone said not guilty, and that was staring to piss me off, Christ almighty, the caught us using magic, they didn't just randomly pick us off the street.

My knees began to ach, and oh how did I want to sit down; but that would earn me a Zap and I wasn't sure if I had enough in me make it through again.

"Charlie Quinn, How do you plea?" the Judge asked, rising one eye brow.

"I plea…" I was actually about to say not guilty, but I felt like a hypocrite in a way, and really if I went along with the crowd and said not guilty I wasn't going to notice I wasn't going to fight back " I plead guilty"

Another row of gasped went through the room.

"You do know what that's mean" the Judge asked, with disbelief clearly written on his face.

_Death_

**_AN: _ ****I would really appreciate reveiws on what you think Critisim is welcome (highly appreciated)**


End file.
